


Empathy

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [16]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: She had to understand that this was not about friendship, but duty instead.





	Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Friendship" theme at [](http://30shards.livejournal.com/profile)[30shards](http://30shards.livejournal.com/)

Her little sister scrunched her face in annoyance. Kikyou wanted to chuckle at her, but she kept calm. For Kaede's sake, she presented a confident demeanor, and she would not give in to feelings and adopt her sister's judgment toward Onigumo.

"Are you... friends with him?" Kaede asked her, her tone ringing with distaste. She picked up speed at Kikyou's side, looking up at her with curiosity. Kikyou smiled lightly and shook her head. Kaede appeared slightly relieved.

"Of course we are not friends, Kaede. I am just tending his wounds, so you mustn't worry. It is my duty to help those who cannot help themselves. That man will never walk again. His time on this earth is short, so I must try to make his passing comfortable." Kikyou ruffled her sister's hair and began walking back to the village, preparing to leave Kaede there and check on the battered thief once again.

Kaede pouted, looking ahead. "Well, okay. Just be careful." She tugged at her sister's sleeve. Her voice was low. "You're the only family I have."

Kikyou turned to her sister again, giving her a smile that she hoped would put her fears at ease. And if Kaede's worries were sated, Kikyou hoped she could ease her own as well.


End file.
